Perception
by CJFAA
Summary: A CPO oversteps his bounds, or does he? ONE-SHOT.


**THE CPO**

He'd never really made a decision that had come back to haunt him as much as letting that girl walk into his office to interview him. She looked so small, and out of place, everything about her screamed innocence, so why he allowed her to walk into the predator's office was beyond him. He'd barely slept a wink thinking about her, fearing for her and those fears had been realized the minute the boss informed him about the trip to Portland. He wasn't all that surprised, the minute Welch had told him of the background check he knew it was coming.

You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know his lifestyle wasn't for the girl. He had no issue with BDSM as long as it was between like-minded individuals. This girl wasn't a sub, she was shy but definitely not a sub. Unfortunately, he knew the boss well enough to know he would talk the poor girl into it.

The disc finished loading and was automatically ejected. He took it out quickly and put it in a clear sleeve and shoved it into his gun case. He hated guns, but it was a necessary evil, especially where his job was concerned. You'd think years in the military would desensitize him to guns, but no, his aversion was as strong as ever.

He put the boss's laptop back in its case and placed it on the desk. What he was doing went against everything he stood for, but he also knew he couldn't live with himself if he didn't warn the girl.

He was nursing a cup of coffee when the boss walked in grabbed his laptop and without a word stormed out. He knew things with her had not gone according to plan, but he also knew whatever the roadblock he'd quickly overcome it and that the girl will most likely be the next sub. His decision was now cemented he just needed to find the right time to do it.

The rest of the afternoon carried on as expected, the boss locked in his room shouting at people on the phone while he flicked through channels hoping to find something to watch. He was used to being on his own while he was away with the boss, but he missed Gail. He missed their talks; he especially missed her cooking.

_Nothing beats a great home cooked meal. _

Just as he was reaching for the remote control his phone rung. "Sir."

"Get the car ready now." With a sigh, he was up and out of the room to find the boss already headed for the elevator. The ride down was quiet, but he could feel the tension coming off his boss in waves. He wondered what had happened. The minute they got to their destination he knew she was involved and hoped however the night ended, it didn't end with her in his hotel room. Why couldn't he just go with the experienced subs like he always did? This girl was just too innocent for his lifestyle, and they both knew it, and yet he knew that was most likely the reason the boss was going after her. He had to put an end to this promptly even if it cost him his job. The only downside was Gail, he hoped she would consider his proposal when the time came. The job was bearable because of her, and the idea that he might have to move on without her irked him to no end.

He pulled up outside a bar to find the girl's roommate beating the shit out of a Hispanic boy. "Who forces themselves on a drunk girl." She yelled as she kicked the boy who he suddenly no longer felt sorry for or willing to help.

"Miss Kavanagh, I believe that is enough." He roared as she pulled her leg back to kick the boy again.

"Forcing himself on a girl he considers his friend… it's far from enough." She seethed.

"Really, and where were you when your friend was getting drunk?" She turned a steely gaze on him that would floor lesser men.

"She is a twenty-one-year-old woman whom I asked to stay put and not wander off without me, but she chose not to listen. What would you have had me do, cuff her to me?" She responded sarcastically just as he caught her friend, who was about to hit the ground. He moved to get her, and he found himself unwilling to hand her over.

"What are you doing?" Her friend asked much to my relief.

"Someone needs to take care of her and since you have already proved a failure in that department…" He didn't finish.

"Let me get this straight. You were just having a go at me for not watching over my friend, and now you expect me to let my drunken female friend go off with you, a man neither of us knows. Have you taken leave of your fucking senses?" He didn't get a chance to answer. "I don't think so. Your bodyguard can help me get her home where I can lock the fucking door behind us and not worry about men with predilections for drunk girls." Before she could say anymore and turn this into something else he was carrying her friend to the car she pointed out to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she drove off with her friend in my arms. "How do you work for such a condescending prick? Honestly, I'm at my wit's end as to how to keep Ana away from him. There is something very dark about that man and if I sit back and let her be pulled in by him… she will be destroyed by him." His fear had just been spoken out loud.

"Don't worry… I will be having a conversation with her about him." He said looking down at the innocent creature asleep on his lap.

**THE GIRL**

She didn't understand why his rejection bothered her so much. For some reason, she had thought he liked her, but something she said that afternoon changed him. A look of anger crossed his features, but it was quickly replaced by annoyance. She had really wanted that kiss, but clearly, she had read it all wrong and had embarrassed herself. "Hey, back already," Kate said a little too cheerful for Kate.

"Yeah, I thought… anyway, I doubt we'd be hearing from him."

"Good." She looked at Kate in surprise. "And I mean it… look, there is something off about that man, and frankly, I am scared for you. I will admit I am desperate to see you date and finally lose that v card, but not him. He is bad news, forget him." Problem was she didn't want to forget him, she wanted him, she had wanted that kiss so badly it hurt. Not wanting to lie to Kate, she gave her a small smile and hurried into her bedroom.

"We are going out," Kate said, having followed her into the bedroom.

"Kate…"

"I really don't care what your excuse is. We are going to celebrate the fact that we are done with the education system. We didn't just get through it we kicked ass. We are going out." Without waiting for a word of protestation from her, Kate sauntered out, shutting the door behind her.

She flopped back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. She didn't feel like celebrating, she had nothing to celebrate. Her self esteem had taken a beating not that it wasn't already on the ground from years of taking a beating, but this rankled more than she could understand. The man was beyond most people, so the fact that she thought she was going to be the one was beyond her, but for a few minutes, she had. With a great deal of effort, she shook off the melancholy feeling and heaved herself off the bed.

She showered and dressed without really thinking about it, but it was done, and she looked somewhat decent. "Excellent, ready just in time." Kate cheered as she walked out of her room. There are days she really hated been her and today was one of those days. It was also days like this she wished she had Kate's disposition. His rejection would mean nothing to someone like Kate, and she envied that.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to a blinding headache she gingerly turned her head to find a glass of orange juice and two pain pills. "Thank god for Kate." She murmured gratefully. A knock on the door was swiftly followed by Kate making her way into her room. Of course, she wouldn't be Katherine Kavanagh if she waited for an invitation.

"Good morning," Kate said impassively.

"Nothing good about it." She moaned flopping back on the pillow. "I can't believe I drunk dialed him." She added, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself.

"That makes two of us." Kate sneered. "What were you thinking?" She added making every effort not to shout. Although Kate didn't think she deserved that courtesy. "I love you like a sister… and I am telling you there is something off about that man. Everything about him screams darkness, you are too good for him. Please, stay away from him." Kate's desperate and beseeching speech sent a shiver through her.

"I will." She said softly, and she meant every word of it. "What happened last night?" She asked remembering José's slobbering kiss all of a sudden.

"Ahh yes, what happened to stick together? I remember telling you to stay put while I went to the bathroom." She nodded, feeling rather foolish.

"When I do stupid, I really do stupid." She mumbled.

"I was feeling really sick and dizzy, so I went outside for some air and then José…" Kate's growl stopped her.

"That sick, twisted son of a bitch," Kate snarled bolting up. "I came outside to find him trying to force his tongue down your throat. I pulled him off you and gave him a good beating. Then he turned up just as you were revealing your stomach contents to the world. His bodyguard helped you, gave you some water and held onto you when you passed out." She groaned in embarrassment. "Then he had the nerve to have a go at me for not keeping an eye on you. I gave him my two cents and asked the bodyguard to help me." She knew there was much more to the story, but she wasn't in a state to hear it. She was too tired and feeling too embarrassed by the mounting amount of stupidity she had displayed. "Anyway, do what you need to do quickly we have a guest and trust me you will want to hear what he has to say."

"What?" Her question fell on deaf ears as Kate was already gone.

**THE CEO**

He had gone back and forth about her, and he'd finally come to a decision. He was going to lay it all out for her, and if she turned him down, he'd simply walk away and find someone else. Yet the idea that she would reject his offer caused him more ache than he would ever admit, even to himself.

It had been almost a week since he heard from her. He'd called her leaving a message berating her for getting drunk and heard nothing back. His subsequent calls had gone unanswered, even the flowers he sent congratulating her on finishing her exams had been met with absolute silence. He knew from Sawyer that she was alive and well, meaning she had simply chosen to ignore him.

He understood his rejection of her was more likely to blame for the silent treatment he was getting. He really should have tried harder and brought her to The Heathman the night she got drunk, but Kavanagh's loud protestations about taking a drunk girl who didn't know him to his hotel room had drawn one too many eyes onto him, and he couldn't be seen forcing the issue.

He had been assured she was safe and sound in her bed that night, and that was all that mattered. Well, today he'd finally get a chance to speak to her and set things straight. No one said no to him, and she wasn't any different. He'd smile and be congenial coming up with some magnanimous idea as to why he didn't kiss her that day. Come hell or high water she'd be his by the end of the day, and he knew it.

* * *

The ceremony was long and downright dull, but watching as she fidgeted in her seat as he kept his gaze on her alleviated some of the tediousness of the ceremony. By the time he was through with her, she'd learn to sit still. The thought made him smile, and like magic, the women around her all swooned at the sight of it. Yes, he was a good-looking fucker, and it worked to his advantage when he needed it. Of course, none of them knew exactly what he was capable of.

Finally, she made her way up, and he stood a little taller. "Can we talk after?" He asked, but in reality, he wasn't giving her a choice. She nodded before scurrying down the stairs.

It took another half an hour before he got the chance to speak to her.

"Hello, you've been ignoring my phone calls." He said in a low voice as he ushered her to a side room.

"That is because whatever interest I had for no you is no longer there." She said though her voice betrayed her lack of confidence.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with an arrogant chuckle.

"Oh yes, I'm sure my not wanting you is something of a foreign concept to you, but rest assured I don't. You are not as good looking as you seem to think." A smirk graced his lips at the same time his eyebrows rose to say he knew she was lying.

She caught the look and returned it with a smirk of her own. "I doubt when you look in the mirror, you see what everyone sees. When I look at you, I see what you see, and that is something dark and sadistic." He felt his stomach clench knowing he'd been right all along, she could see past the good looks. "Kate was right… there is something about you, something dangerous and I would be a colossal fool to remotely allow myself to become entangled with you. I was so blinded by you and your interest in me that I was willing to look past the obvious…"

"What changed?" He mentally slapped himself for asking the question knowing he had effectively admitted she was right about him.

"I opened my eyes."

"Don't you at least want to know what it is you are turning down?" A certain amount of desperation had crept into his voice.

"No, thank you." She opened the door, and she was gone.

He'd never been the type to give up after one failure, and he wasn't about to start now.

**TEN DAYS LATER**

She groaned as the doorbell rang if this was another gift she was going to seriously consider a restraining order. She yanked the door opened without looking through the peephole. "Mr. Grey." The sight of the man was enough to make her weak at the knees.

"Miss Steele, please call me Christian." He said with a smile that didn't help her already flustered disposition.

"That depends on what you are doing here." He smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'm here for me… I quit my job a week ago. I have the money I need and more to do what I've always wanted to do." He said looking in her eyes. Working as a CPO was never his life's goal, but it gave him the money he needed to start his business. With his father refusing to give him his trust fund because he had turned down Harvard and instead joined the Marines, he had to make money somehow. His childhood was an emotional catastrophe, and he knew if he didn't do something, he would end up dead. The kicker came when his mother's best friend tried introducing him to BDSM. He had been all up for sex, but he was not about to be abused as well. Christian told his parents, and the fall out was massive, and yet it changed nothing. His parents having had enough sent him to a military school, where he got his act together, and yet they couldn't understand when he chose to join the Marines. Why would he turn his back on the very establishment that had helped him overcome his childhood trauma? It was still a bone of contention between him and Carrick. Their relationship had never quite been the same since he joined the Marines.

"Come in." She said, stepping aside.

"I take it Holden is still on your case." He made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, I'm in two minds as to whether to let him know exactly why I'm saying no or just keep saying no until he gives up." She sat down with a sigh.

"I suggest you let him know exactly why you are saying no. I know you haven't so far because of me, but you need not worry. There is no way Holden can link me to you knowing. The morning after her drunken night, Christian had told her why Holden was interested in her. She had seen video footage of his dungeon and had thrown up the little tea and juice she managed that morning. Holden's idea of BDSM left a lot to be desired, he wasn't a Dominant, the man was a sadistic bastard and made no attempt to hide it.

"Would you like to call him now?" Christian asked with a smile that had her blushing.

"No." She was still blushing. "He would know you told me because…"

"Because," Christian asked, sitting up straight.

"Because… I'm hoping you will say yes to having dinner with me." It was a bold move on her part.

"You are right." Christian murmured. "The minute he sees us together he would know I told you..." Christian paused. "And yet I don't care. What could he possibly do to me? He hasn't got a damn thing he could hold over my head. Although I believe when he sees us together, which he soon will because I was going to ask you to accompany me to a charity ball my parents are hosting this weekend, he will relent." At least he was hoping Holden would relent.

"You were going to ask me out?" Ana asked not hearing anything else.

"Yes," Christian said with a chuckle.

_God, that laugh will be my undoing._

* * *

The look on Christian's face made the afternoon of hell she'd endured at the hands of Kate to look the way she did worth it. "Ana… you look incredible." His voice sounded hoarse. "For you." He handed over a bouquet of wildflowers in a beautiful crystal vase.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. "Come in, let me put this down." She looked around for a second before picking a spot on the breakfast table.

"Okay, ready to go." She said grabbing her shawl and clutch. "You look rather dashing." She said as she found herself gawking at him.

"Thank you," Christian had gone out of his way to have this tux made just for the occasion, and it had everything to do with her. Yes, he had just started GEH and needed to impress, but she came first. She was somewhat young, but he couldn't help how he felt. If she caught a glimpse of the dreams he'd had about her, she would blush vermillion.

Ana came to an abrupt halt as they got to the car because she recognized the driver. "Ana, this is Luke Sawyer, Holden hired him to follow you and report your every move. What he didn't know was that Luke works for me, and as much as he followed you, he reported nothing to Holden.

"Why did he need to follow me if he has no intention of reporting my movement to Holden?" She asked as she stepped into the car.

"I've worked for the man for three years and believe me it's not beyond him to force your hand. I wasn't about to leave you vulnerable when it comes to that man. He has more money than sense, lucky for you he also has this lovely ability to alienate and piss off just about everyone who matters." Christian chuckled. "You will see it for yourself tonight." He took Ana's hand in his.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Christian chose to work for Anthony Holden simply because the man was brilliant and wanted to learn from the best. He knew he didn't want to sit in an office away from the very man he wanted to shadow, so when the opportunity came to use his military skills he took it, even though he never wanted to work in that field after leaving the marines. What Holden had achieved in the world of M&A was phenomenal to say the least, but what he also discovered meant he could with one phone call destroy him. Of course, he had signed an NDA, but he also knew it wasn't worth the paper it was written on. By the time Holden discovered it was him, the damage would already be done and suing for a million dollars would mean nothing as he could pay it and not bat an eyelid.

Of course, the idea of destroying Holden hadn't occurred to him until he met Katherine Kavanagh. The girl was tenacious and brilliant, the night he had carried Ana to their apartment, the two sat down and talked, and she effectively planted the idea. The following morning he handed over everything he needed to end Holden to Katherine. Kate was incredibly protective and loyal to Ana and wasn't about to let the girl she called a sister be ruined by someone like Holden. Kate had also given him the confidence to ask Ana out, in fact, the girl was on him relentlessly until he did.

Come Monday morning he will be ready to take over all of Holden's assets. He was perfectly placed to buy all the plummeting shares of Holden Incorporated when news of his lifestyle and some of his less than stellar business dealing hit the news. He had also set up a shell company that will take Holden's assets off his hands for a reasonable price.

Did he feel bad for what he was about to do? Anthony Holden had set his sights on Anastasia, and that could not be allowed to happen so he would do whatever it took to take him out bar killing him. Taking his money was the best way to go about it. Yes, Holden would still have billions in the bank, but with the media on his tail, he will stay well clear of Ana.

* * *

Anthony Holden didn't like change, especially change not affected by him. Grey's sudden resignation had caught him off guard, and it annoyed him that there was nothing he could do to keep him. The new guy was just as good if not better, but he just didn't like change.

Worse he'd heard nothing of significance when it came to the delightful Miss Steele. She had said no, but she wasn't the first to do so and then eventually give in. He didn't care what he had to do or say to get her, but ultimately, he would know exactly how to get her where he wanted her. Manipulating people into doing what he wanted without them realizing it was what he did best, and Miss Steele would come round to his way of thinking, they always did.

He hated these charity functions, but in truth, he wasn't a personable guy and giving large amounts to charity causes got him invited to these things where he could network with people who generally couldn't stand him, but money was money. Holden greeted the Greys and made his way to the large canopy that dominated their backyard. He steps faulted when he saw Christian Grey with what was supposed to be his.

_What the fuck?_

"Grey." He greeted through clenched teeth.

"Holden." He returned cordially though Holden could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"I didn't realize you were the charity gala type of guy." He said contemptuously.

"Well, when it's your parent's charity function…" Christian didn't finish his sentence; he didn't need to.

"Your parents?" Holden looked as surprised as Christian expected. He couldn't believe he never made the connection. "You are that Christian Grey?" Holden mumbled in disbelief. He had just lost a small acquisition to a new company called Grey Enterprises Holding, and it's CEO, Christian Grey.

"Yes," Christian answered with a smirk. "I take it you remember Ana." He added, his smirk still in place.

"Yes… Miss Steele, how are you." He forced a smile onto his features, although he knew no one bought it.

"Mr. Holden." She returned coldly. Before he left them to their night he stared at Christian with obvious malice. He was going to destroy that fucking upstart if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't stupid, he now knew what Miss Steele's sudden change of heart was about. Grey told her about his lifestyle. He had warned her off, and he was going to pay for it.

Christian Grey had just ventured into M&A, and if Holden had anything to say there wasn't going to be much of business come Monday night. No one took what was his.

* * *

"I don't like the way he looked at you." Ana murmured.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that... come Monday morning we will be the least of Holden's problems." Christian said with beaming smile as he led Ana to their table.


End file.
